Harry Arashi:Redemption
by maverick9871
Summary: A storm is coming to the world that will change it forever. See as the magical world finds Redemption
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything.

August 1, 1991

Harry Potter opened his eyes and looked around his new room that he had been given by his relatives and thought "_Well it seem's that everything worked out. Time to get started."_

An hour later after showering and getting dressed Harry entered the kitchen where his aunt, uncle and cousin were eating breakfast and Harry said "Aunt Petunia."

Petunia Dursley sneered and said "What."

Harry said "I wanted to know if you were interested in hearing my parent's WILL."

Petunia eyes widen and Harry said "I was told that it was not executed because somebody named Albus Dumbledore used his political power to freeze it because of the war that was going on in thier world. I thought that maybe my parents might have had some instructions about paying for my care or even about my care. I know you don't like me and I am considered a burden so I thought that I would try and get it unfrozen so that if my parents left anything for you that you could recieve it or if they left instructions to pay for my care then you could be paid back for my care. If it turns out I am actually suppose to be in someone else's care then I won't have to be a burden to you...I don't know what my parent's did to make you hate them and me but for what it's worth, I'm sorry."

Vernon opened his mouth and said "And rightly you should be you freak. You..."

Petunia who had a few tears coming out of her eyes said "ENOUGH...Vernon don't talk to him like that...Harry..." before she turned away from Harry and said in a painful voice "What do you know about your parents."

Harry looked down and said "I...I only know a few things...I look like my father but have my mother's eyes. I know that my parents were killed by the man who gave me the scar on my forehead...I know mom was a first generation witch while my father was a Lord to an Ancient and Noble house knighted by the crown and he was a pureblood which means that his family were all like him for seven generations at least...I also know since I learned about...what we are...I learned the dream I sometimes have isn't actually a dream but a memory...I hear my dad scream for my mom to take me and leave while he tries and hold some guy off...I remember an evil laugh and mom begging some guy not to hurt me...I remember two words and a green light and then pain...I know that you told me that my parents were..."

Petunia said "STOP...Please stop...Harry...I lost my sister to a world that I can not see or understand...She could see and do things that I could only dream about...When I was your age I wanted to be able to see and do things that Lily could...but I couldn't...I even wrote to Dumbledore and asked him to let me come but he refused...I became bitter to her for it and we grew more and more distant and then she was killed by that world...when you were left on our doorstep with a note that basically said that we either had to take you in or be killed by the people who killed my sister I was angry...angry at the world who took my sister from me, angry at the world that rejected me...and angry that I would never get the chance to see my siter again."

Petunia who still was facing away from Harry lowered her head and said "Because of this I hated that world even more and when you started to do your magic like Lily did it was a painful reminder about all that I lost and hated which made me see you as nothing more then a painful reminder of all that I lost and hated."

Taking a deep breath Petunia said "When you got your first letter it began to sink in what I did to you which is why I moved you from the cupboard to your room...But I couldn't tell you the truth because of my own pain and fear...I...I don't want to lose you to that world like I did Lily because you are all I have left of her...but I can see and hear in your voice that because of my past actions toward you that you don't want to be here...that you hope that there is something in your parent's WILL's that will take you away from us...Instead of holding you and treating you like the precious gift that you are I treated you like trash that should be thrown away...You have nothing to be sorry for Harry...I do...and..._I'm sorry_."

Petunia broke down and began to cry as she fell to her knee's facing away from them and Harry who had a shocked look on his face swallowed hard a moment before walking forward and wrapping Petunia in a hug.

Petunia turned her head and saw it was Harry hugging her which caused her to cry even more before she turned and wrapped her arms around Harry into a hug.

Harry closed his eyes and thought "_All those years I wanted this and I get it when I don't want it no more and prepared to leave forever. Talk about irony."_

Vernon had grab Dudley and left the room giving Harry and Petunia some time alone while they held each other.

Petunia sniffed as she leaned back from Harry and said "Do you still want me to come with you to hear Lily's WILL."

Harry looked down and said "I do...but...Aunt Petunia...I think I can understand you...but I got a problem."

Petunia asked "What problem."

Harry bit his lip and said "When I was getting my supplies with Hagrid I saw some other my age and after listening to Hagrid and a few other people I saw that the War that killed my parent's didn't actually end...it became a cold war like we read about in world history."

Petunia frowned and said "I thought that the war was over."

Harry said "I heard a shop keeper call a first generation witch like mom was a mudblood which I was told means dirty blood...I heard others saying mean things even worst then that about how people like her and mom should be killed and never taught about thier world...I heard them insult me behind my back as a half blood as well. It wasn't everyone who was like that but there was enough that I realised it's only a matter of time before something happens that will cause the fighting that killed my parent's will begin again."

Petunia got a look of fear on her face and Harry said "I don't like the fact that you and mom lost your connection to each other either which I think is caused by the same descrimination that cause some purebloods to look down on half bloods and first generation's...they have the same look that you and Uncle Vernon gave me when I would cause...THAT."

Petunia had a painful look on her face and said "Magic...you can say it in front of me Harry...I'm sorry that my family treatment of you reminds you of the time of descrimination that you saw...I don't want to see you get hurt Harry."

Harry looked down and said "Even if I don't want to be involved I already am...Because of what happened the night my parents died people have made me a heroic icon for the people and they gave me the nickname the boy who lived. Those who hate the descrimination see me as an icon to believe in while those who believe in the descrimination see me as a beacon of thier hate and want to destroy me...Neither side will leave me alone. I...I don't want the people who champion the cause that killed my parents to win...I want to end the descrimination between those who are pureblood and those who are first generation's...and after hearing about why you treated me like you have I want to make sure other first generation's don't suffer the same fate that you and mom did...but that brings me back to my problem."

Petunia looked at Harry with a look of pride in her face and she said "What exactly is your problem."

Harry bit his lip and said "My problem is that the reason I don't want those who caused the descrimination to win is because I don't want another child to suffer through what I did."

Petunia look of pride turned to one of true guilt and remorse and she looked down and Harry said "My problem is that I want to hate you but I see now that your just another victim...I heard once that people who were the victim's when younger would often grow up to become the abuser...I can't hate you because I understand you now and you asked for forgiveness and I can forgive you...but I can't forget what has happened...does that mean that I will go from being the victim to the abuser...Is that why I want to stand up and do something about the descrimination...because I want to make those who abuse others to become the abused."

Petunia closed her eyes and said "I...I don't know what to say Harry...You have a right to ask that question and demand an answer but I have no answer for you because I honestly don't know...I will live the rest of my life with the guilt of my actions...I'm sorry."

Harry gave Petunia a hug and said "Remorse...I read the bible a couple of times and acording to it I think that is what Jesus died for. He was an innocent who was abused...He was willing to forgive those who abused him and commited the crimes he died for so that the guilt of his death would result in remorse for those who commited the crimes and have them stop the abuse...I think you feel remorse for what you did to me and will live the rest of your life trying to rid yourself of the guilt and prevent others from following in your footsteps...it was his example that made me willing to forgive you."

Petunia burst into tears as she heard this and pulled Harry into another hug and Harry said "I think that is what I should do to end the descrimination...make those who descriminate remorseful for the pain they caused others."

Petunia sniffed and said while holding him "I don't know how you can be such a wonderful person after the way I raised you...I can honestly say that your parents would be proud of you...Harry...I want you to do what you feel you must do and know that you have my blessing and if there is anything I can do to help you I will."

Harry looked at her after leaning back and said "I could use a ride to London."

September 1, 1991

Harry stepped away from the hug his Aunt Petunia gave him and said "I'll see you next year. I'll write and have Hedwig deliver it to you. Good luck with Uncle Vernon and Dud's diet. You know both are going to try and cheat."

Petunia smiled at Harry and said "I know...but they haven't seen how stubbern I can be as well...Are you sure you won't be coming home for Christmas Break."

Harry said "No. I paid for you 3 to go on a nice vacation to France...just be sure to follow the directions to that location we found out about. I want to go there next summer...besides, with the new diet and work out that the entire family is going on I am sure that you will enjoy rubbing it in the face of all the old maids back home about how Uncle Vernon had to beat men off with a stick on the beaches of France because they wanted to get to know you better."

Petunia shook her head and said "I almost feel sorry for the girls at your school with that silver tongue of your's that you picked up after studing politics and proper decorum books we got...That medicine you are taking has really helped you physically as well as the contacts you are wearing makes it where your eyes shine brightly for the world to see...Just make sure that when you get a girlfriend I don't become a great aunt until you graduate...please."

Harry said "I'll try...but I'm more worried about you becoming a grandma before a great aunt. You do know that Dud's got a loose floorboard under his bed's right leg that he hides things in."

Petunia eyes widen and said "Oh...well I guess I had better fix that. I wouldn't want anyone to get hurt on a loose floorboard...I guess this is it. You sure you got everything." 

Harry nods and said "Yes. They won't know what hit them."

Petunia said "Of that I have no doubt..."

Harry looked at Petunia and said "Aunt Petunia...I didn't think I would ever say this but I am actually going to miss you...This last month has been the best of my life...Thank you."

Petunia smiled and said "I'll make sure your Summer vacation will be even better...Goodbye Harry."

Harry said "Goodbye Aunt Petunia."

Petunia watched as Harry disappeared and as a tear fell down her face thought "_Lily...you would be proud of your son._"


	2. Chapter 2

Having arrived an hour early Harry began to look up and down the train until he found a brown hair girl with bushy hair and brown eyes looking around her excitedly. Harry notice her because the windows to the compartment she was in was vibrating slightly causing him to raise an eyebrow before he shook his head and knocked on the door to the compartment she was in.

The girl quickly turned toward Harry and Harry said "Hi, you mind if I join you."

The girl's eyes widen and she smiled at Harry and said in an excited voice "Of course you can. Please sit." as she motioned to the seat across from her.

Harry nods and sat down across from her and she said "My name is Hermione Granger." as she held out her hand.

Harry gently grab her hand before turning it and said as he bent down and kissed it "Pleasure to meet you Ms. Granger. My name is Harrison but everyone call's me Harry." as he leaned back.

Hermione blushed a little and said "I'm the first magical in my family. I'm so excited about coming to Hogwart's. I've read all the books for the year and..."

Harry who had pulled out his wand, cast a silencing spell before he lowered his wand.

Hermione stopped talking after she noticed she was not making any noise and Harry said "You need to calm down and take a few breaths. If you haven't notice you are so excited that the windows are vibrating off your accidental magic. If you calm down I'll release the silencing spell I placed on you but I am not sure what kind of protection this train has against accidental magic and I don't want the window's to explode and hurt someone who might be walking by."

Hermione went wide-eyed as she heard this and got a scared look on her face as she glanced at the windows before she took several calming breaths.

Harry saw she had calmed down and the windows were no longer vibrating and Harry waved his wand again and said "There, you can talk again and I am sorry for doing that to you. Forgive me."

Hermione bit her lip and said quietly "I'm sorry. I'm new to all this. I..."

Harry interrupted her and said "I understand. Magic is both a gift and a curse. It can cause truly great miracles and horrific terrible disasters. We each have a responsibility to use it wisely."

Hermione said "I'm still sorry though."

Harry said "There is nothing to say sorry for. You said it yourself, your new to this and didn't know but now you do and will be more careful."

Hermione nods her head and Harry looked out the window and said "You know, with all the excitement that is going to come when we get to Hogwart's to learn about magic you might want try and learn some basic Occlumency before we get to Hogwarts to help you control your accidental magic."

Hermione tilted her head to the side and asked "Occlumency, what's that."

Harry looked at her and said "It's a form of mind magic. Most wizarding children are taught at least a basic form of it in order to help them learn to control their magic, and emotions better and reduce their accidental magic. It also helps you with remembering things as well as protect your mind from someone using Legilimency which is another form of mind magic but let's someone read your mind if they can break through your Occlumency."

Hermione's eyes widen as she heard this and said "People can read other people's minds."

Harry said "Would you like a demonstration." as he looked back out the window.

Hermione bit her lip and said "You can read my mind."

Harry said "I'm not a master Legilimencer but I can do it a little but it need's me either to look into your eyes or to cast a certain spell on you to do so. I don't do it without a very good reason and usually I ask permission first. If you want I can give you a demonstration of both forms of Legilimency I know...Would you like me to."

Hermione looked down and after a moment said "I...I guess...What do I need to do."

Harry said "Legilimency through eye contact makes it where you can only read surface thoughts like what you are thinking now or in the last few minutes. As a demonstration of this I want you to think of something specific that I have no way of knowing. Hmm...do you like to swim or goto the beaches."

Hermione nods her head and Harry said "I want you to think about a bathing suit you have seen or own. I will read your thoughts and then tell you what that suit looked like. Ok."

Hermione nods and looked at Harry who looked at her eyes and Hermione felt that Harry was looking right through her a moment before his face turned bright red and said "You wore a grey and yellow one piece...you also are wearing yellow panties today."

Hermione's eyes widen and she said "I thought that you were only going to look at my memory of my bathing suit." as she blushed.

Harry said "I did but while I was reading your mind you thought that the bathing suit was the same color as the panties your wearing today which is how I know that...Did you get the feeling that I was looking through you."

Hermione bit her lips and nods and Harry said "That is the feeling someone usually get's when dealing with this type of Legilimency...but not always. Sometime's your own guilt or feelings make you believe the same thing. That's why it's a good idea to have basic Occlumency shields in place so that if someone is really using Legilimency to read your mind you would know for sure because you would be able to feel the intrusion in your mind...Do you still want me to use the other form of Legilimency."

Hermione asked "What does it do."

Harry said "I cast a spell while pointing my wand at you and I enter your mind and try to get through your Occlumency shields. If I do then I start to search your memories and every memory that I look at will also be seen by you so it feel's like your life is flashing before your eyes. The only way to defend against this type of Legilimency is to have really strong shields that keep them out or force them out through a battle of will power and magic. If you win the battle of will power and magic then you will push them out of your mind and enter thier's but if you lose then you will be unable to defend your memories from them...most people set up thier minds with different levels of defenses with thier most private memories being the most guarded while things like walking a dog or watching TV or something boring like that would be the least defended...but still under some defenses."

Hermione asked "Why would you place watching TV under some defenses."

Harry said "Because it's a battle of both will power and magic. The longer it takes someone to break in the more magic they have to use and the more tired their mind will be meaning it will be weaker to fight against your stronger defenses that guard your more important memories...Some people even set up fake memories to distract someone so they waste even more energy."

Hermione asked "How do you do that."

Harry said "Well...Each person is different. It's your mind which mean's it's your rules pretty much...but I personally like the Overlord method."

Hermione tilted her head to the side and said "The Overlord method...what's that."

Harry said "Well...when you were a child you had cases of accidental magic where something happened because you were upset. Right."

Hermione nods and Harry said "What you need to understand is that magic is alive. It needs a living thing to live. Plant's, animals, humans, non humans...each thing that has it's own magic has to be alive so the magic inside of those items tries to help protect and care for the item it lives in. That is why when you were upset as a child or wanted something badly as a child it would use it's power to help you...Are you with me so far."

Hermione said "A symbiotic relationship."

Harry smiled and said "Exactly. Many wizards and witches can't grasp that concept as well as those raised in the muggle world...anyways what this has to do with Occlumency is that your magic is like a small child. Just like it tries to protect you and care for you, you need to care and protect it. The first step in this is give your magic life."

Hermione looked confused and said "Give it life...isn't it already alive."

Harry took a deep breath and said "Sorry. I learned this three years ago and I'm not explaining it as good as the person who explained it to me since I haven't ever taught this before...Occlumency is mind magic. It's your mind so you make the rules...you can give your magic a life inside your mind where your magic can talk to you and you talk to it so you can understand how to use magic better and your magic can learn to help you do what you are trying to do."

Hermione said "So what your saying is that I have to give my magic a body."

Harry said "Not just a body. You need to think of your magic as a separate person. You need to give your magic a name so that you don't lose yourself to your magic. Magic is alive but the more you depend on it the more control it has over your life and the less control you have over your life. Many wizards and witches have lost themselves in what we call blood lust after loosing control of their magic. They would forget about their injuries or how tired they were or about others who were with them in what ever it is that caused them to use so much magic at one time that they felt unbeatable and usually either hurt themselves in ways that couldn't be healed or died...that is why you need to learn to separate yourself from your magic in your mind and know your own limits as well as your magic's limits."

Hermione said "I see..." as she bit her lip.

Harry smiled and said "Close your eyes Hermione."

Hermione blinked and looked at Harry and Harry said "You said you see but you don't see. I'm going to teach you how to meet your magic and give it life so that you can actually understand. Now close your eyes and listen to my voice and do what I tell you."

Hermione took a deep breath before closing her eyes and Harry said "Now I want you to imagine a white room with 4 walls and a white roof and a white floor. Don't try to add any details or anything. Just leave everything just basic walls floor and roof...Do you see it."

Hermione who had a look of concentration on her face said in an unsure voice "Yes."

Harry said "Now I want you to imagine on one wall a mirror. One of those mirrors where you can see your entire body from your head to your feet. Can you see the mirror."

Hermione eyes were scrunched together and she said "Yeah."

Harry said "Now I want you to look in the mirror and I want you to see a little girl standing in the mirror reflecting back at you...Make her younger then you...give her cloths and hair and eyes...think about what you looked like when you were younger. Like when you were 5 or 6...can you see a little girl in the mirror looking back at you."

Hermione who was concentrating hard nods her head and Harry said "What's the girls name Hermione."

Hermione opened her eyes and looked at Harry who smiled and said "You broke your concentration Hermione. You need to do it again."

Hermione frowned but closed her eyes and Harry saw she wasn't concentrating as hard now and Harry said "Can you see the little girl again."

Hermione said "Yes."

Harry said "What's her name."

Hermione said "Abby."

Harry smiled and said "I want you to imagine little Abby walking out of the mirror like the mirror is water and have her stand in front of you."

Hermione began to concentrate harder and Harry saw Hermione get a look of shock on her face and she gasped lightly and said "Say hello to Abby Hermione."

Hermione opened her eyes a few moments later and she said "Thats...I...I felt her. I bent down to touch her shoulder and I could actually feel her."

Harry said "Abby's alive now Hermione. She lives inside you and is now inside your mind. You have just taken your first step into a large new world."

Hermione had a look of surprise and joy on her face and Harry said "The Overlord is like a king. He is the ruler of the kingdom he lives. The Overlord has an advisor and assistant who helps the king by taking care of the day to day things while the Overlord can work on increasing his kingdom and making it safer and stronger...You are the Overlord, Abby is your assistant. You create your kingdom and show Abby each new part you create. This will give her a purpose so she won't be bored...create others to help her. If you build a castle and put walls around it to protect what's inside then you need to put guards on the walls and at the gate. For each new thing you create, create someone to take care of that and introduce them to Abby so she can understand them and help them do better then they normally could."

Harry saw Hermione was listening to every word an Harry said "But you need to make sure that you don't over work her Hermione. The more things she does the less she will be able to complete. If you have to, make different levels of helpers. Think of military. You have the grunts, then the officers, then the generals. Abby should only have to meet with the generals while the generals will meet with the officers while the officers will meet with the grunts. The more protection there is between someone entering your mind and Abby the better. Abby should be inside the castle and should be the last defense."

Hermione asked "What happens to Abby if someone enters my mind and gets to her."

Harry said "It depends on if you have only one Abby."

Hermione looked confused an Harry crossed his arms and said "If Abby is destroyed then all the magic and knowledge that was a part of her will be lost. As you are now if someone were to enter your mind now and kill Abby then there is a chance you could lose most of your magic."

Hermione gasped and Harry said "But there is a way to make sure that doesn't happen."

Hermione asked "How."

Harry said "Well there are actually two ways. The first is to imagine a giant crystal where Abby can place some of her knowledge and power. These crystals are called tower hearts. They are usually the most secured item because they have the magic and knowledge that was stored in them the last time Abby touched them. You can make 5 of these tower hearts and separate them in different places to protect them. Each will have 20 percent of Abby total power. Have Abby visit each at least once a day and put some of her power and memories in it so that if you are attacked and she dies you only will lose just a little magic she had after her last save and you can get that back and you can create a new Abby and have her touch one of the tower hearts and get her memories from the last back up."

Hermione looked in thought and Harry said "Abby is a child right now and does not really know anything but just basics. You need to teach her. The first way to teach her is to allow her access to some of your memories. Just like the crystal you are going to make for Abby power, you can also make a crystal for each of your memories and have them hidden somewhere in your mind. Have them where anyone who touches them can see the memory. If you do this then Abby can learn from you by seeing those memories and will be able to understand you better. Once she's seen the memories she can return them to the crystal since it will be like someone watching a tv show and still have the memory of the show even though it's not there anymore."

Hermione nods her head and said "I get that."

Harry said "Those memories are what someone entering your mind will most likely be after. Make the memory crystals like jewelry that you keep safe and hidden. The more secret or special the memory the more defended you want them to be. If you have to then distract someone by making a treasure room with worthless memories like watching TV or walking a dog or something like that, A person will waste time and energy going after what they believe is your most protected memories while the real treasure is hidden somewhere else. Someplace where only you and Abby can get. Understand."

Hermione nods and Harry said "Now this will help you teach Abby and protect your memories but there is more you can do. Every new spell you learn you need to go in your mind and teach Abby and show her what it does. Have her teach the generals who teach the officers who teach the grunts. Also you need to teach her to excercise...but you also need to excercise in the real world. By having a healthier body you and teaching Abby about having a healthier body you can increase the strength and amount of magic in your body...this is also the secret to learning wandless magic."

Hermione eyes widen and said "Wandless magic...how does this teach you to do wandless magic."

Harry smiled and said "If you and your magic both know how to do a spell and work together you can learn that you don't need the wand movements or words to actually cast the spell. The words and wand movements are actually just tools that help others explain and teach how to use their magic since most wizards and witches are actually very lazy. They don't like to take the time to train and work hard to get results when they can take shortcuts that get similar results but they never reach the full potential of the spells. You remember the silencing spell I placed on you earlier."

Hermione nods and Harry said "I used my wand because I don't like to advertise that I can do that same spell wandless and wordless. I learned to do that so if someone captures me and silence me I can break the spell on myself and either call for help or use the words to spells I haven't gotten wordless yet that are wandless. The better you understand your body and magic and the spell you are trying to cast the easier and stronger the spell will be...do you know the real reason why we learn to use wands while other magical creatures can do magic without them."

Hermione shook her head no and Harry said "The ministry wants us to use wands because they can control us better by taking our wands when we don't do what they say making us unable to properly defend ourselves. They say wandless and wordless magic are really advance and difficult as to make people give up trying to learn them until they get so set in their ways they don't want to waste the time and energy to learn them. They say it's difficult and only help you learn around 5 wordless spells by the time you are in your NEWT level years...I have over 20 wandless spell and 30 wordless spells. I am trying to teach myself those 10 that I haven't got wandless yet while working on another 20 that I can do with both the words and wand but not without them."

Hermione said "You know 50 spells already."

Harry said "Yes but their not all that special. Some are just a fresh breath spell, or a simple cleaning spell and things like that...not all of them but most of them are just related to day to day life or hygiene."

Hermione said "That's amazing...but how can you do them. I mean you are underage and can't do magic outside of going to Hogwarts."

Harry said "As much as you want to believe that the magical world can track every spell cast they can't. If they could then the war they had would have been over years earlier since they could have arrived at the first spell being used...the truth is they have a magical detection grid over the country that detects magic being used in each grid. If there is a magical family living in that grid with an adult wizard or witch then odds are the ministry will believe the adult is casting the spell unless they have specific reason to know there is no adult wizard there at the time or other magical creature that is exempt. If the ministry suspects a magical child living with an adult is using magic they can cast a spell on the childs wand to see what the last couple of spells cast out of it are and if the spell matches what was detected they might get in trouble."

Hermione said "But that means that muggleborn children are being discriminated against because we don't have magical parents."

Harry said "Yes but remember the windows Hermione. If you cast a spell and accidentally hurt yourself or others then you or the person who was hurt could die. The ministry thinks that if there is a magical adult in the home then in the event that someone gets hurt the adult can either heal the injury or have the awareness to contact the proper people to get the person whose hurt the care they need while a child will most likely freak out making the situation a lot worse then it already is. How would a child explain they turned themselves into a pig to muggles."

Hermione frowned and said "I...I understand...I don't like it but...I understand."

Harry said "I know...someday the world will learn about us and there won't be a statue of secrecy and the rules will change. Perhaps even in our lifetime." as he looked out the window.

Hermione said "So you live in a magical home."

Harry smiled and said "No. My aunt is muggle as is her family. I didn't even know about magic until my 11th birthday. My aunt hate's the magical world because it caused her and my mother to drift apart after they had a fight and then my parents were killed and my aunt and mother never got a chance to say sorry to each other for the fight...the fact that the magical's who rescued me after my parents were killed abandon me on my aunt's doorstep at night with a note telling them my parents were dead and they had to take me or the people who killed my parents will come after them made her and her family hate magic even more...it wasn't until the day after my eleventh birthday that my aunt realised that I was going to be going into the same world she lost her sister to that she had made me want to leave her behind because of her treatment of me that she changed...we...we had a long talk and we went to read my mothers WILL that was frozen and my aunt found out my mom forgave her and asked her to forgive her...that helped changed my aunt to the better...but it was when she found out I was dying that..."

Hermione screamed "DYING." with a look of horror on her face.

Harry smiled and said "When my parents were killed some of the magic that killed my parents had entered my body and was poisoning me...The Goblins and members of the International Magical Police or IMP's were there that day since they were investigating the break in and attempted theft of a very valuable magical object along with the creator of the object that was nearly stolen...They thought I might have seen someone that day at the bank and questioned me. The creator of the object offered to help me with some eye problems I have as payment for the help. I'm wearing contacts right now but when he ran the scan on my eyes he detected the poison in my body and told my aunt and me. He knew a way to treat the poison but the treatment was a purifying ritual that can only happens once every 10 years when the stars align correctly."

Harry took a deep breath and said "The stars were aligned correctly on the summer solstice of this year and would not be aligned again for another 10 years by which time I would have died."

Hermione covered her mouth as tears were falling on her face and Harry handed her a handkerchief and said "Don't cry Hermione. Your about to learn that there was a way to save me and we did do it so the poison is gone. Just let me explain how so then the only tears you cry will be tears of happiness. A beautiful young lady should only cry tears of joy and happiness."

Hermione shoulders slumped slightly while her cheeks blushed a little as she dabbed her eyes.

Harry said "I also needed to be at least 14 years old to do the ritual. There is a magical item known as a time tuner that allows a person to go back in time but it does not put you in your same body. There would actually be two of you at the same point in time but the rules of time travel say you can not be seen by your younger self. The IMP's and my aunt both agreed to let Nick, the creator of the item that was nearly stolen, his wife Penny, and me all 3 went back in time with a time tuner to August 1st of 1988 and we went to Nick and Penny's homeland that they hadn't been to in years. They began to teach me about magic and other things as first their apprentice but later they blood adopted me since they are really old and all their family died out years ago...They don't want to replace my parents memory so they became my new grandparents. We spent two years in their homeland and then a year in France where we did the ritual that removed the poison. I returned to my aunts on August 2nd of this year and thanks to a special magical ability I have I can change my looks to make it appear that I was still 11 and I slowly started to change myself by adding an inch in height a week and slowly change my appearance to what I really look like."

Hermione looked at Harry and said "Is this what you really look like or are you still hiding your real looks."

Harry said "I was asked by the IMP's to keep the info about me helping in the investigation a secret for now. If I show my real look after someone from school saw me on July 31st they would become curious about how I changed so much so shortly and possibly accidentally tip off the person the IMP's are currently investigating. They asked me to keep it quite until the first of the year so I'll just keep changing myself slowly every week until the new year by which time I should be my real self...If you don't mind, can you keep it quite."

Hermione nods and Harry said "Now remember I told you that you need to be training in the real world to help Abby. You should also learn to defend yourself without magic in order to teach Abby who can teach the others. If you want I can teach you a thing or two."

Hermione said "I would like that...but why are you telling me all this. Why tell me your secrets...you don't know me...you never met me."

Harry looked at Hermione and said "You have met the goblins, right."

Hermione said "Yes, when my family went to diagon Ally to get my school supplies we had to change our money into wizard money...why."

Harry said "Human's don't always have children with other humans. One of our teachers at Hogwarts is a half human, half goblin. The man who took me to diagon ally was a half human, half giant...several generations back one of my ancestors was a non human...she was an angel."

Hermione eyes widen and said "Angel...as in God and his angels."

Harry said "Something like that...I don't really understand it myself...what I do know is that there are 13 realms...depending on the season on the calender we are either the 5th, 6th, 7th, or 8th realm. Spring is 8th realm, summer is 7th, fall is 6th, and winter is 5th. Those are based on where we are in the universe at those time...She was from the 11th realm."

Hermione said "Realms are other worlds."

Harry said "Not exactly...you see, if you are putting something on a 3D map you have to know 7 points to accurately put it on the map. You need to know two points to know where it is on the up and down. You have to know two points to know where it is on the left and right and you have to know two points to know the front and back. Where each of those points meet tells you almost where the item is...but you need the 7th point to define where it exactly is. The 7th point is the place you start from. I could start of placing Hogwarts location from King Cross station...but if I used the same numbers for the 6 points but started at the Leaky Cauldron would I still be at Hogwarts."

Hermione thought a moment and said "No. It would be off by the distance from the Leaky Cauldron and King Cross."

Harry said "Exactly. Now my ancestor...her 7th point was different then we know about. When you are talking about realms you are actually talking about the location of the 7th point...Take me for example. I was born July 31, 1980 and according to that point I should be 11 years old right now but I am actually 14. Because I used a means of travel that changed my starting point from being 11 in 1991, to 11 in 1988, I am now 14 years old. My ancestor came to the time she met her husband from a different starting point then the one she should have. She could have been a time traveler or a world traveler or a dimensional traveler...I couldn't honestly tell you because I don't know...All I know is that she was from what was called the 11th realm and that she was an angel."

Hermione bit her lip and Harry said "Now to answer your question, because of her being one of my ancestors a little of her magic flows through me and because of this my magic, Gibbs, is able to tell things about people and he told me that if I am honest with you, help you, and trust you that you will be honest with me and trust me and that we could become great friends at least. I've learned to trust him...but you know what the funny thing is."

Hermione asked "What."

Harry said "Grandpa Nick has these movies that are entire seasons of a TV show on them. His future self sends them back in time with a time tuner. He says it's because he hates wasting time on commercials. Remember what I said about witches and wizards being lazy."

Hermione giggled at that and Harry said "One of those shows is a show called NCIS. It's a criminal investigation show built around the navy police. The main star is named Gibbs where I got the name for my magic...the main lab tech who is this really cool brainy chick whose into these wierd but cool things. Her name is Abby."

Hermione's eyes widen and said "But...I just thought of that name randomly."

Harry said "Perhaps...Perhaps somewhere in the future where ever that show came from the people who wrote it heard the name from us in the future and then I heard it from them to give them it in the future. A real time paradox if you actually think about it...but it's possible that when I entered your mind earlier that Gibbs met your magic and left the suggestion of Abby name for your magic since right now you are looking up to me because of my knowledge and skills of things like Abby did Gibbs in the show. Maybe Gibbs showed Abby some of his knowledge of the show and Abby chose the name herself and gave the name to you...in the end it doesn't really matter but it's one hell of a brain teaser if you ever want to get frustrated and confused."

Hermione who seemed to think a moment sighed and said "Tell me about it...so what now."

Harry said "Well...I told you there was two ways to protect Abby. One is the crystal idea but the other is a more extreme way."

Hermione asked "What do you mean extreme."

Harry said "If you trusted someone and I mean truly trusted someone or had some place that you knew was safe and protected you could also send your magic into another person mind or into an object and create a tower heart inside the person's mind or inside the object. The heads of the ancient houses actually do this in order to help the next head of house. They place a tower heart in the head of house ring so that when the next head of house takes the ring they can see the memories of the previous head of house at their last update as well as a little of their magic. The problem is that who ever you placed the tower heart in could just as easily look at your memories or take your magic in the tower heart for themselves. The same for if they took the object that you placed the tower heart in. The head of house rings are charmed so that only the head of house can wear them and there is only one head of house at a time."

Hermione said "I see...I don't think I could do that."

Harry said "Until you learned more about Occlumency I wouldn't even attempt it."

Harry bit his lip and said "I don't know if I should do this but...I think that I should try and help you get your mindscape built as quickly as possible...I do trust you but there are things that I promised that I would only teach my family so I can't give you a tower heart...but If you would let me I can create a copy of Gibbs who can teach both you and Abby at the same time how to build up your mindscape...I can do that while we are here on the train but I would have to take him back before we got to Hogwarts since there is a chance we won't be in the same house and I can't let the chance someone else can get into your mind and get him...do you want to meet Gibbs."

Hermione looked at Harry and said "Are you sure Harry."

Harry looked at her and said "Friends help and protect each other...I want to be friends with you, even if we are in separate houses...I want to know that if I'm not there to help and protect you that at least you can protect yourself...will you let me help you."

Hermione said "I...yes."

Harry nods and pulled out his wand and pointed it at Hermione and said "Legilimency."

Hermione found herself standing in front of Abby and saw Harry standing there and Harry was concentrating and a mirror appeared with a silver-haired Harry in the mirror who stepped out of the mirror. Harry walked to the figure and Hermione saw a ring glowing on Harry's hand that he touched the silver-haired figure with and the silver haired figure green eyes glowed and blinked a moment before he turned and said "Hello Hermione, Abby. I'm Gibbs."

Harry disappeared and Gibbs said "Harry's gone to relax and watch over us while we stay here in your mind to work on your defenses. The first thing we should do is..." as he began to explain what to do.


	3. Chapter 3

Several hours later Harry tapped Hermione on the arm several times causing her to come out of her mental practice and she saw there were several sweet's on the seats beside her and Harry.

Harry said "The trolley woman came by so I bought us something to eat."

Hermione got an exited look on her face and started to open her mouth when Harry said "Save it and eat for now. We are about 3 hours from Hogwarts so we can eat and then you can practice some more and I'll test your defenses in 2 hours to see how far you got. Use this time to rest your mind and magic."

Hermione looked at the food and said "Thank you but my parent's are dentist and don't want me to eat sweet's."

Harry blinked and looked at her a moment causing Hermione to begin to fidget and Harry said "Damn, someone screwed up when they told you about magic if they didn't explain this."

Hermione looked confused and said "What do you mean. Explain what."

Harry said "Have you ever heard the saying chocolate is better than sex."

Hermione nods her head and Harry said "That saying started in the magical world. It started because our magic is inside our blood which flows through our entire body including our reproductive organs and every time you use magic you will experience a small amount of pleasure and power from using it because the energy in the blood is moving slightly faster than the blood itself stimulating your sexual organs. That is why the dark arts are so seductive to people because they use up more magic causing larger amounts of sexual pleasure. Are you with me so far."

Hermione who was wide-eyed nods her head and Harry said "The problem is that using magic normally will not give you an orgasm unless you use a lot of magic at one time which means that you will begin to become sexually frustrated from getting aroused and not getting release. You either have to find somewhere to please yourself, find someone to help you find release, or you have to eat chocolate which will stimulate most of the same chemicals of pleasure that your body feels when having sex but by eating chocolate then you don't have to worry about having sex or making a mess of yourself by having to please yourself."

Grabbing a piece of candy Harry continued "Hogwarts has 2000 broom closets, 200 bathrooms with 12 stalls each, four dorms with private beds that have privacy curtains around them, and only about 20 classrooms that are actually used and 180 that are not used as well as about 100 private quarters not including staff chambers. The question is why would Hogwarts who can only hold 700 students at most have so many bathrooms, broom closets, and empty classrooms. Why do we only get our wands and begin to learn to use magic when we are entering our sexual beginnings. It's because if we start to learn earlier we could damage our ability to have children because our bodies are not able to handle the feelings our magic causes."

Hermione was shocked as she heard this and Harry said "So the question is Hermione, do you want to write home and tell your parents that you are eating candy or possibly having sex because I can promise you that the more magic you use the more excited you will become and the more desperate for release you will become and from what I'm told each time you please yourself it takes more effort to please yourself again which means sooner or later you will get tired of pleasing yourself and search for other ways to find release meaning you will begin to date or shag."

As if answering Harry's question Hermione grab a couple of pieces of chocolate and began to eat them.

Harry smiled and said "Good girl."

Hermione blushed and asked after swallowing the bite of candy in her mouth "How do you know about this."

Harry looked at her and said "My adopted relatives...plus the people who helped cure me of the poison."

Hermione nods and said "That's one thing I think magical children have an advantage over muggleborns like me about. They have family that can help them understand magic better while muggleborns like me only have what we read, taught, told, or learn for ourselves."

Harry said "Perhaps. But you know more about magic then most 4th years thanks to Abby. If you learn to use her the correct way then you will know more than most magical families."

Hermione smiled at that and Harry reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a pocket watch that Hermione saw it had a symbol on it with a snake on a cross with a crown with angel wings above it.

Harry closed the watch and looked at Hermione and said "When I found you earlier I was looking for a distant relative of mine who is a student on the train. Do you want to come with me and see if we can find her."

Hermione said "Sure. What does she look like and what is her name."

Harry said "Well I don't know what she looks like. I found out about her when I was researching my responsibilities to my family. I know her name is Nymphadora Tonks and she's a 5th year who is in house Hufflepuff and the names of her parents but that's all I know about her."

Hermione said "Then how do we find her."

Harry smiled at her and said "Door to door search."

20 minutes later Hermione knocked on the door to a train compartment and opened the door and said "Sorry to interrupt but is there a Nymphadora Tonks in here."

A pink hair girl said "Don't call me Nymphadora. It's Tonks."

Hermione said "Are you a 5th year Hufflepuff." as she looked at the girl who spoke up.

Tonks said "Yeah, what about it. Why are you looking for me."

Just then Harry stepped beside Hermione looking at her and said "She wasn't back there...Sorry to interrupt ladies but are one of you Nymphadora Tonks." before he looked inside the train compartment.

Hermione smirked as she pointed toward Tonks and Harry said "Are you the daughter of Ted and Andromeda Tonks."

Tonks sat up a little straighter and said "Yes I am...Why are you looking for me."

Harry said "My name is Harrison and I'm the new head of House Black. Your mother's birth house and I'm here to talk to you about your place and future in house Black."

Tonks look darkened and said "I want nothing to do with you and your bastard house now leave me alone."

Harry said "I don't think you understand..." before he was interrupted.

Tonks stood up and said "I understand perfectly you bastard and I want nothing to do with you or house Black so leave me alone or so help me I'll hex you." as she slammed the train compartment door closed.

Harry frowned and looked at Hermione and said "Come on Hermione, let's go back to our compartment." as he turned and started to walk away.

Hermione had a confused look on her face said "What was that about Harry."

Harry said "It's a long story. I'll tell you when we get a chance to sit down."

A few minutes later Hermione and Harry had sat back down in their compartment and Harry saw Hermione was looking at him expectantly and Harry said "House Black is the house my grandmother on my father side came from. House Black is one of the ancient houses...That means that they were recognised as a recognised magical family before Hogwarts was built. I am actually the head of 3 ancient houses...There were 13 ancient families recognised when Hogwarts was formed and all other magical families who have obtained the level of lordship since Hogwarts began is only known as a Noble Family. If an ancient house has kept their wealth and lordship since Hogwarts was founded then they are known as an ancient and Noble house. 2 of the 3 I am the head of are Ancient and Noble while the other is just ancient. My adopted house is officially considered a Noble one."

Taking a moment to think Harry said "The Ministry of Magic was originally created to help deal with a threat to entire country by invaders who were basically sweeping across the land killing, stealing, and kidnapping from the people they encountered. The Noble houses didn't have the man power or the defenses to stand up to the invaders so grouped together to try to increase their numbers enough to fight them...they also asked for help from the Ancient families who were large enough and strong enough to fight against the invaders...The ancient agreed but only if a magical binding contract was created that made sure the Noble families wouldn't be able to turn on the ancients to try and steal their wealth since they didn't trust some of the Noble families. Are you with me so far."

Hermione nods and Harry said "The Wizengamot, the main body of government has 50 seats. Of those seats 13 are seats of the 12 department heads of the Ministry and the Minister taking the last seat. That leaves 37 seats open. Of those seats one is held by the Chief Warlock who is elected by a majority vote of the Wizengamot members. One is held by the headmaster of Hogwarts. That's two leaving 24 of those seats are owned by the Noble house while the last 11 are held by distinguished members of the community who either have won an order of Merlin for service to the country or something like that ...What's important about this is that each of those 50 seats hold one vote each."

Hermione asked "But what about the Ancient houses."

Harry said "There are 13 seats held by the head of the ancient houses. Each head of an ancient house gets 3 votes each and if they have kept their status as a Noble they also get 1 vote and if they have an Order of Merlin holder who is still alive they get 1 more vote so that makes it where each of the 13 families can have up to 5 votes each for a total of 65 votes. By joining together the 13 families can out vote the entire Wizengamot...this makes it where the Noble families and others who are allied with a noble family dislike the ancient houses because of their greed and for power and wealth. As such they look for weakness in the children and spouses of the ancient houses to try and exploit in order to gain control of the ancient houses or ways to destroy them."

Harry pulled out his pocket watch and checked the time before he said "As such the ancient families have had to put rules and pressure on their families to try and make sure they show a united front in order to protect themselves...as of today the only ancient houses left are the Black, Bones, Greengrass, Longbottom, Peverell, and Potter. The rest have been destroyed over the years. Nym's mother, Andy, was a daughter of house Black. Her parents in order to protect her placed her in an arrange marriage with the son of House Greengrass. She didn't want that and ran away and married a muggleborn wizard. The Black family saw this as a weakness that could be exploited by those wanting to destroy them so she was cast out of the family which means that she couldn't inherit anything, she couldn't enter any Black family properties or have access to any of Black family assets."

Hermione said "If she was cast out then why did you approach her daughter."

Harry said "Hermione...I don't agree with what they did. Blood purity means nothing to me. I can't help what my family did in the past but right now my family is nearly extinct. House Black consist of myself, Nym and her mother Andromeda, who was cast out, Andy sister Narcissa and her son Draco, my godfather Sirius who was framed for murder and sits in Azkaban prison, and Andy and Cissy sister Belatrix who is in Azkaban because she's a death eater who mentally unstable. Even if I somehow can get Sirius cleared of his charges and released the prison guards at Azkaban are called Dementors whose magical abilities make it where those who are prisoner there slowly lose the ability to have children...As the head of house it is my responsibility to protect the members of my house and make sure that the house grow and continues...I brought Nym and her mother back into the family because Draco, Nym and me are the future of house Black. I sent a letter informing Andy before I left this morning but I wanted to talk to Nym myself...I guess I'm going to have to suffer for the mistakes of those who came before me in this case."

Hermione bit her lip and said "It's not your fault."

Harry pulled out his pocket watch and smiled sadly and said "Doesn't matter. People will think what they want to think and blame who they want to blame. Their pride won't let them admit their wrong. To gain something, something of equal value must be lost...that is the first law of equivalent exchange." before he closed his watch and said "We have an hour left before we should get to Hogwarts. I need to test your Occlumency and get Gibbs back. After that we need to take turns changing our cloths."

Hermione who looked about to say something closed her mouth and nods her head and Harry pulls out his wand and points it at Hermione and said "Legilimency."

Harry soon found himself standing in a field of short grass looking at what appears to be a small village in the distance. Looking around a moment he said "Hermione, concentrate on being here with me."

A few moments later Hermione appeared in front of him and Harry said "I see you have been busy. I'm glad but there is one thing I want to say before we check out your defenses." as he pulled out a knife from his pocket and cut his finger and held it up and let blood drop from his finger onto the ground shocking Hermione. Harry said "What is this."

Hermione who looked startled said "Blood."

Harry said "Is it...we are in YOUR mind. My body right now is not actually physical but a construct of my magic and mental abilities. How can this be blood if there is no blood inside my body."

Hermione blinked and got a thoughtful look on her face and Harry said "My mind knows that if I am cut then I bleed. It knows what blood looks like so when I am cut it makes it look like I am bleeding and I feel the pain from the cut but right now I am not flesh and blood but magic...what I am bleeding isn't blood but magic."

Hermione got a look of understanding on her face and Harry said "If someone enters your mind the more you make them bleed the more magic they lose which makes them weaker...but also if they leave without cleaning it up, the blood is still going to be here since it has left their body. That means that you or someone you create can come here and collect this blood and absorb it into themselves which can then be transferred to you meaning that you can steal their lost magic for yourself. These are called the spoils of victory."

Hermione looked startled but with a look of understanding and said "I understand."

Harry said "Good. Now I know you want your mind to be clean and tidy but that makes it easier to see traps. This field should have a little taller grass so you could add animals like snakes, birds, or other small creatures who can hide in them and be used to either attack someone using stealth or as an early warning system."

Hermione frowned as she heard this and began to look around as she bit her lip.

Harry seeing the frown said "Sorry Hermione. I have to be critical because if I don't point out areas to improve on then you will become convinced it's good enough when the truth is it will never be good enough. There is always going to be someone out there with more skills or knowledge or power who will be able to beat you. Nobody is perfect at everything...That is why you need to keep working on it."

Hermione nods and Harry said "It might not be that bad of an idea to add a couple of pit traps and maybe grazing animals like cows and bulls. If they fall into a trap and someone enters your mind and sees the dead body or bones of these animals in the grass or pits they will be that much more careful when approaching your village which gives the birds or what ever early messenger you use a chance to warn the village that much more time and cost the person invading your mind that much more energy to go slow...Later after you have had time to adjust for those you might leave the dead bodies but then put fences up with farmers taking care of the animals to make sure they don't fall into the traps like the earlier animals do. This will confuse others into wondering if the cows are important or if they are some kind of trap which will slow them down and distract them."

Hermione nods and Harry looked up at the sky and said "You don't have to use real animals or people...or things you actually have seen. You know angles are real since I told you I'm part angel. A person could just create a broom and try to fly over the field so make it where if they try to fly there is something in the air that will attack them that can also attack them at long range...It might help to learn archery. That way if you use harpies or angels or some other humanoid flying creature they can attack with arrows at a distance which could distract someone so they won't see the snake or the pit until they fall into it...Don't just use magical weapons and traps. Muggles have been able to kill each other and magical's just as much as we can kill them. If you were more comfortable with guns then arrows then use guns...I got cannons built into my mindscape...Cannons are loud and explode...explosions are fun." as he smile at her.

Hermione gave Harry a little bit of a worried look at the smile on his face.

Harry laughed seeing this before he looked around and said "Insects are a good idea also."

Hermione asked "Why would insects be good."

Harry looked at her and said "Like I said earlier, this is a battle of will power and magic. If a person invades your mind dies inside your mind the amount of magic they used to enter your mind becomes yours and they are forced out and if you can sometimes enter their mind. Now insects can be used to attack everyone that enters your mind. If a bug bites someone they will absorb a little magic from them. Since they are created by you the magic returns to you, they don't drain you of your magic but if someone is inside your mind then the longer they are here the weaker they will get and the stronger you get because you are stealing their magic...The captured magic can become yours Hermione. If you make some of those back up crystals like you have for Abby then the insects can put the magic they collect inside those crystals. The more of those you have the more powerful you will become."

They stopped walking and Harry turned to Hermione and said "You need to learn to think about what is above us, around us, and below us. you could have things in the grass absorb the magic from your enemies and store that energy in crystals underground...I have over 200 power crystals in my mindscape hidden in different places. Every day I enter my mindscape before I goto bed and I place a little magic in some of them so that when I wake up in the morning my body will have already replaced what I lost by storing it away and I become that little bit more powerful for it...I've also learned how to link them to share their powers so if one is destroyed the magic stored in them transfers to the others...but that is a secret you will have to figure out yourself."

Hermione said "Why do you tell me about all your defenses. Aren't you worried that I might try and get by them or someone might get by mine and learn about them."

Harry smiled and said "Hermione...Most people who practice Occlumency become complacent with their shields. Thiers an old saying, without change, we stagnate and die. If you don't constantly have something in your mindscape change then eventually the old things that you first put in will be forgotten and then those things that depended on the first things you built will be forgotten or collapse so sooner or later you will lose your occlumency shields...My mindscape is a war zone Hermione. I have muggles, wizards, goblins, alchemist, and aliens. Each with different skills and each is trying to take over the others and each are trying to gather more magic from the others to gain more for themselves and try to protect themselves better so things are constantly changing."

Hermione looked at Harry in shock and Harry said "Yes, I am that amazing."

Hermione slapped Harry's arm and said "Pratt."

Harry saw Hermione had a small smile and he said "Let's look at the village."

As they walked through the village Harry looked around and said "Alright, I see have made some real progress but like the grass the village is to neat and tidy. You need to make it more life like. Have children running around playing, have drunks passed out and trash and newspaper stands."

Hermione said "But that would be useless."

Harry shook his head and sad "You think so...let me tell you something I have learned. When I made them, every one of my constructs have a gold coin in their chest. This coin is basically their knowledge and magic. Every time one of them die the person who killed them collects the coin gaining the knowledge and magic of the person they killed. Each construct originally starts with just one simple bit of knowledge. Maybe it's a spell, maybe it's how to use a weapon, maybe it's how to throw a punch. Each time a person throws a punch or they use something they gain experience. With the more kills they make the more experience they become. I have it where when they get 5 coins they return to town and deposit the coins in a crystal in the center of town. These crystals spawn the dead from the coins but also copies the knowledge from each coin so that someone sent by Gibbs comes by and collects the combined knowledge and brings it back to where Gibbs is and he absorbs it and also places it in a crystal so I can absorb it."

Harry rubbed the back of his head and said "I also have it when the soldiers deposit their coins they goto their home and touch a smaller crystal they keep in their home. I have it where if they die the crystal in their home remakes them and they create a new crystal with their knowledge so they can go back out and try to get more skills and experience...I have thousands of deaths in my mind everyday and each time those solders return from battle they get stronger and smarter and with them so do I because I gain their knowledge and experience where all I have to do is train my body to be able to use that knowledge and experience."

Looking around him Harry said "Now you said that trash and drunks are useless...well those drunks in my mind are actually thieves. They won't leave town looking to get the skills they need to kill but will try to steal the crystals at the houses of others. That way when the ones who leave for battle come back and find the crystal gone they create a new back up crystal and also look for ways to protect it better so that way the thief's have to work harder to find new crystals...now tell me this, what happens to the crystal the thief has and the crystal at the house when the man who created them dies."

Hermione blinked and bit her lip as she looked off in the distance a moment before her eyes widen and said "There will be two men then instead of one."

Harry nods and said "The one at the house will have more experience then the one who was stolen. If the house defenses are good enough then the stolen one won't be able to get in and will have to build a new house to place his crystal in and then if the thief can steal that crystal and the crystal from the original house again then how many men will there be if both return and create new crystals. That also means the ones created from the coins will only have their basic knowledge when they restarted and will have to build another house also to store their crystal in."

Hermione said "That's...wow." in a shocked tone.

Harry said "I have thieves in every town trying to steal crystals and I also have police trying to kill thieves who also create crystals...The reason I do this is because each new construct has the ability to think and react. Each new though or reaction could result in something new...I have 3 spell's that were thought up of by my constructs and as far as I can tell nobody has ever seen or heard of these spells. I've tested these spells and two of them worked exactly like they did in my mind while the other one was similar but not exactly the same...someone once told me that inspiration is inspired by a need. If there is no need then there is no inspiration. I give my construct the need to not only improve themselves but protect themselves. By doing this they grow in skills, strength, and numbers so that if someone enters my mind they won't be facing simple weak defenses that most use but full on defenses where they won't have a clue what is actually my defense and what is actually defenses created by my constructs. Someone could take years inside my mind and still not find my memories."

Hermione said "You've given me a lot to think about."

Harry walked forward and put his hand under Hermione chin and raised it up a little so that she was looking into his eyes and said "That's good. If you open your mind then whole new worlds of possibilities can appear...Now I think it's about time we leave here and get ready for Hogwarts."

Hermione blinked and said "But what about Gibbs. Don't you need to collect him."

Harry smiled and said "I already did. Gibbs came right up to us and I absorbed him but you didn't notice...There is a famous painting of an ink spot on a white painting. Most people focus on the single spot and comment on it while they ignore the white...without the white though the spot would not be notices...The spot represents the past while the white represents the future...the white is possibilities...the what could be's and what if's...We can't truly change the past...but we can create the future...you didn't notice Gibbs because you have only been focusing on the past and what you currently know...me absorbing Gibbs back into me is the future...understand."

Hermione said "I...yes...I understand...I have much so much to learn..."

Harry said "But you can't learn everything from just reading about it...You have to also experience it Hermione...by reading you are just adding more ink to the spot while experiencing it will make it where you are actually filling in the white creating a greater future...I hope you someday truly understand what I am saying." as he faded from view.

Hermione looked around her for a moment after Harry was gone and thought "_I do Harry...I can imagine the future of this world...and my life...thank you."_


End file.
